A mobile terminal device capable of insertion and removal of an IC (integrated circuit) card is known. For example, a mobile phone capable of insertion and removal of an IC card is known. IC cards inserted to the mobile phone include, for example, SIM (subscriber identity module) cards and UIM (universal subscriber identity module) cards.
SIM cards and UIM cards are for enabling replacement of mobile phones or enabling utilization of a plurality of mobile phones while using the same phone number and store information capable of specifying the phone number. Insertion and removal of such a card in a state where the power of the mobile phone is turned on is not preferred. Therefore, generally an insertion part (opening) of this type of card is configured so that a card cannot be inserted and removed unless the battery is detached from the mobile phone. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mobile phone providing an insertion part for inserting an SIM card on an inner wall of a battery holding part of a housing.
On the other hand, as an IC card to/from which music data, image data, etc. are suitably written and read in accordance with operation of the user, a memory card such as an SD card or the like is known. It is preferred that such the memory card can be inserted and removed even in a state where the power of the mobile phone is turned on. Therefore, the insertion part of a memory card is generally provided at the outside of the housing unlike the insertion part of a SIM card or UIM card explained above.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-222170